Dealing
by Daughter of the Fae
Summary: Written after the season finale, M/L How does Max find her way back to Logan and end Manticore once and for all? And what about Zach, is he forgotten? note: chapter 4 got messed up and i dunno how to fix them.. but read chapter 1, 2and 3 plz...
1. Default Chapter

**I did not write this, one of my bff's Lindsay did, so just 2 let y'all know im putting it up for her***  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Logan and Bling,   
    Wear your arsinele to work on Monday.  Have Bling stay in the kitchen that night too.  Bling, after the first shot is heard, punch me into the couch, then close all the curtains in the house.    
-Max  
  
    "What do you think this means?" Logan asked Krit, Syl, Original Cindy, and Bling at his house Monday morning.  After the death of Max, they all decided to stay in the same city to help each other through the tough time dealing with her death.  After Logan had gotten the email, he had called all of the people close to Max together to discuss it.  
    "Logan, you know this could be a trap.  I mean, there's no telling what kind of drugs they pumped into her for the past two weeks she was there.  She is probably reprogrammed, or something," Original Cindy replied.  
    "I'm with Original Cindy, Logan," Syl said as they all murmured in agreement.  
    "But we can't do anything, but trust right now, I mean, if it is or not, there's nothing we can do, right?" Logan said weakly.  
    "Logan, you're right, I mean we can't beat her up on the spot what if it isn't a trap?  But, Syl and I should be in the kitchen too, just in case," Krit replied.    
      
    That night, a knock was heard in Logan's penthouse.  Logan opened the door to find Max standing there with a weak smile on her face.  Besides a couple bruises here and there, she looked fine, except for the haunted look on her face.  Logan smiled wide, Max is really alive. He leaned in to kiss her, to make sure it was her, but she hugged him instead, and he pulled her inside.  They broke the hug and walked into the living room.  
    "Sit down," Logan demanded.  Max complied.    
    "How did…, I mean how did you escape?"  Logan stammered.  
    "I didn't," Max replied frankly.  "It's not as bad as I thought it was, its ok now I guess.  I was just coming to catch up, but first, I need to ask you a question," Max continued.  "Would you be willing to come and work for Manticore, it's not that bad, really."  Logan looked at Max, she would not look at him, it seemed as if she was trying to keep her temper as she talked about Manticore.  She was lying.  She got up and began to pace the room.  
    "No, Max, you of all people should know that, I would never," Logan replied.  
    "Would you be willing to bet your life on that?"  Max asked with a quiver in her voice.  
    "Yes, of course," Logan replied.  Max turned around.  
    "Well, I'm sorry to hear that," Max said softly as she turned around with a gun in her hand, and pulled the trigger.  
    Bling was in the kitchen when he heard the shot.  He, Syl, Krit, and Original Cindy listened as Max talked to Logan.  She sounded strained.  Bling got up and went into the living room.  He saw Logan, down on the floor with Max standing in front of him, gun still in her hand.  He went up to her and swiftly punched her.  He then proceeded to close all the curtains in the house.  He then went into the kitchen, and brought them into the living room.  As they walked in, Max grabbed a knife from her pocket.  They all stepped back, staring at the knife in her hand.  Ignoring their actions, Max proceeded to cut a hole in her head with her eyes closed.  Logan then grunted and sat up, apparently unhurt.   
    "Max…" Logan began.  
    "Get the hell away from me!"  Max yelled.  Logan shut up, surprised at her crazy behavior.  Max pulled something out of her head, it looked like a tracking device.  She crushed it between her bare fingers.    
    "Sorry about that, I had to do a bit of acting before that thing was destroyed, it replays everything I see and hear to the base in Seattle.  A man is also doing some recon to make sure I don't do something stupid." Max explained.  
    "What the hell is going on Max?  Are you on their side or ours?  What's the plan?  Why are you alive?  You have a lot of explaining to do!"  Syl yelled.  Max looked up, surprised to see Syl there.  
    "Oh good, you two are here.  That makes things a bit easier.  I will explain how I am living now, once all the remaining X5's are here.  I have a plan to bring down Manticore once and for all.  I want to bring it down, the only person I am doublecrossing is Manticore," Max stared at them all with such a fierce determination that no one had a doubt in their minds about her loyalty.  
    "Glad to have you back, Maxie," Syl hugged her, and all the others did the same.  When Max go to Logan, they looked at each other.  
    "I'm so sorry about that, I…," Max began.  
    "Don't worry about it, you had to do what you had to do," Logan cut in.  They leaned in for a kiss.  
    "Ok, then, lets get all the other X5's," Syl gathered up all the others and left, leaving Max and Logan alone.  
    "Oh god, I missed you Max," Logan pulled her in for a hug.  Max returned the hug, wholeheartedly.  He buried his nose deep in her sweet smelling hair.  
    "You have no idea," Max replied.  
    "I think I do, I thought you were dead."  At this Max said nothing.  
    "I am so tired, would you mind if I took a nap?"  
    "Not at all."  



	2. Chapter 2

Max woke up that morning to a dim lit room.  She looked around and spotted Logan, sitting by the side of her bed, his head drooped over cradled in his arms.  He looks just like a baby when he sleeps, Max thought.  Her movement caused Logan to wake up, he lifted his head and wondered when he fell asleep, when he saw Max.  He sat erect and grabbed Max's hand.  
    "How are you feeling?"  
    "Fine"  
    "So, I don't suppose you'd be up to some breakfast?"  
    "Logan, I'm beginning to think you've forgotten me, anything with food in it, and I'm always there!!"  Max exclaimed.  
    "No Max, I'm sorry, I meant…"  
    "Shh," Max said as she placed her hand over his mouth, "it doesn't matter."  They walked into the living room hand in hand, and Max gasped.  The others that were sitting in the room turned around, nine people to be exact.  Original Cindy, and Bling were there, as well as the rest of the living X5's, with the exception of Brin.  Krit, Syl, Jondy, Zane, Charlie, Fiona, and Sarah were all there.  Max let go of Logan's hand and greeted each of the X5's and gave each of them a hug.  She finally came to the last one, Jondy, her best friend from her Manticore childhood.  
    "How are you, sis?"  Jondy asked, for they had not seen each other in ten years.  
    "I could be better, you?"  Max asked in reply.  
    "I want to hear your story, Syl here informed us that you, Zack, and Tinga were dead," Jondy said.  The rest of the room murmured in agreement.  
    "All of you had better sit down for this, I mean all of you," she said as she spotted Logan standing by the door.  He came in and sat down in his armchair.  The X5's, with the exception of Krit and Syl, eyed Logan suspiciously, but turned their attention to Max.  The room was dead quiet.  
    "As all of you may have been informed, Zack and Tinga are dead," Max started, tears already welling up in her eyes.  "Since our leader is dead, and I am second in command, I will take over his responsibilities.  All of you will be taking orders from me.  I'm sorry this is the way it has to be.  I have a plan to bring down Manticore.  We need to kill Renfro, the director, by making it look like an accident.  We also need a diversion to draw some of her men far away so they can't come to her rescue.   Charlie, Fiona, it's up to you two to travel to Manticore and blow up their experimental labs.  That will draw the soilders back to Manticore away from Renfro," Max continued, telling them of her plan in full detail.  All the X5's had to admit, it was flawless, but it left little room for mistakes.    
    "So now that we know our instructions, will you tell us how you got here, why you are alive, and how Tinga and Zack died?"  Jondy asked.  Max looked away.  
    "Max, we have a right to know, he was our brother too," Syl added.  
    "No, you do have a right to know, but it's just hard.  Ok, two weeks ago, he came for me because he had found Tinga. You see, Tinga had been captured by Lydecker in turn for her family's safety.  I had found her in the place Zack said she'd be in.  She was in a coma, I don't know how, but I broke the glass. I knew she didn't want to live in a glass jar for the rest of her life.  As I was crying over her, Lydecker came in and captured me.  I was stupid, weak, and I am sorry.  I'm sure Syl and Krit told you the rest about our little raid on Manticore.  But, as Zack and I were going to the car, through the woods, we both were shot.  I had been shot in the heart, my right ventricle had been blasted away."  By now Max was sobbing.  "Zack was shot in the shoulder, he was still alive when Syl, Krit, Lydecker, and Logan left.  We were brought into the Manticore hospital wing.  When Zack found out I was dead, he told the doctor's to transplant me. They told him there were no hearts left, and besides I needed an X5 heart."  By now Max was sobbing uncontrollably, but she kept going.  "The stupid bastard, he, I didn't want him to, I would have rather died, I - I'm sorry!!"  Max finally broke down, as it suddenly clicked for the rest in the room.  They sat there, stunned, as Max got up and stumbled back into Logan's bedroom.  She slammed the door shut, and flopped onto the bed, still sobbing uncontrollably.  Logan, after recovering from the shock, came to his senses and went into his room, where Max was.  
    "Go away, I don't want to see anybody!!"  Ignoring her whines, he lay down next to her on the bed, hugged her, and stroked her hair.  He started to comfort her, as she cried.  
    "It's all my fault he's dead, now I have to be the leader, how could I do that?!  I'll never be as good, or as dedicated as Zack!!"  Max hiccoughed and sobbed, tears soaking Logans shirt in which she buried her face in.  
    "We'll help you, Maxie.  You don't have to do this alone," Jondy whispered from her place beside the bed.  Max lifted her head and turned to look at her family standing around the bed.  Her face suddenly reddened, she had cried in front of them, they heard it all!   
    "Maxie, it's not your fault.  You are not stupid, or weak, or a bad leader.  As Jondy said, you don't have to do this alone," Charlie added.  Max stared up at them all.  Jondy sat on the bed and held Max's hand.  Max hugged her as they both cried.  Soon the whole room was crying from the loss of a brother and sister, and the realization that they might have to continue without them soon.  



	3. Chapter 2

Max woke up, surrounded by all of her brothers and sisters.  They had all fallen asleep crying.  She quietly slipped out of the room, and crept into the computer, where Logan had fallen asleep in front of his computer again.  She kissed him lightly on the head, and crept into the bathroom to get her clothes.  
    Logan had gone into the other room when her brothers and sisters came in to console her.  He spent the night trying to concentrate on his work, but his mind wandered to Max and her siblings in the other room.  He had fallen asleep in front of the computer, again.  Later on, he heard someone creeping around him, and the person kissed him lightly on the head.  Max, he thought with pleasure.  She crept into the bathroom, and he got up quietly to follow her.  He met Jondy in the hall, with a concerned look on her face.  She signaled for him not to speak, just as Max came out of the bathroom.  She brushed past them, and continued to the door.  Jondy and Logan followed her.  
    "Where are you going, Max?" Jondy hissed.  
    "Nowhere, I'll be back in a few, don't worry," Max whispered.  Logan realized that Max had on the same camoflauge uniform she wore when she fist came to him, two days ago.  Max continued out the door, closing it in Jondy and Logan's faces.  She almost seems bottled up, she never acts like this, Logan thought.  He followed Jondy into the hall, just as the elevator door opened for Max.  
    "Max!" Jondy exclaimed.  Max turned to wave at them all before Brinn stepped out of the shadows to grab Max and drag her into the elevator.  
    "Max," Logan yelled.  The elevator doors shut, and Jondy ran to the elevator to press the "down" button.  
    "Don't," Logan whispered.  Jondy looked up at him in surprise.  
    "She's going to check in with Renfro, the director.  She'll be back," Logan added.  
  
    "Attention soilder!!"  Renfro screamed.  Max stood at attention, eyes straight ahead.  
    "So, Brinn here tells me you were beat up at Logan Cale's and that they probably took out your tracker.  Is this true?"  Renfro asked, her face an inch away from Max's.  
    "Yes, sir!"  Max screamed.  
    "Now, this time, I will trust you, and let you off with a warning to never let that happen again, but if it does, I will make sure you will go back to Manticore for more experiments," Renfro hissed.  Max shuddered involuntarily.  
    "Now, I will not require any more meeting, because I believe your "friends" will get suspicious, but remember, bring any of the X5's you can to the warehouse.  Do not lie to me and say that they are not at Mr. Cale's penthouse; Brinn has seen them there.  When do you think they will be ready to trust you, soilder?"  
    "I'm not sure ma'am, but I think I will have them in 10 days!" Max yelled.  
    "Don't think: do.  Goodbye soilder," Max turned towards the door, only to see Brinn standing in front of her.  
    "Brinn, do your thing," Renfro added as she brushed past the girls.  Brinn nodded and punched Max in the stomache, followed by a series of blows until Max saw stars.  
  
    Logan was in the kitchen, making the X5's something to eat, they had all woken   
up an hour ago, and were hungry.  Logan figured his culinary skills would be put to the test this week trying to feed eight always-hungry people.  He heard a knock on the door, and opened it to find a battered Max.  She fell into his arms at the first sight of him.  He carried her into his room, followed by five of her siblings wanting to know what happened. They emerged from the room, gathering supplies and things needed to fix Max up.  
  
    Max woke up in Logan's bed, with him sleeping beside her in a chair, again.  She tried to get up, but realized she was too sore, and flopped back onto the bed.  Logan woke up from the activity, andsaw Max trying to get up.  
    "No, Max, don't try.  Just rest today," he said as Max flopped onto the bed again.  
    "Here, let me get you some breakfast," he added, knowing how Max loved food.  
    "Fine," she answered.  He left the room, just as her brothers and sisters came in, except for Charlie, and Fiona.    
    "Where's Charlie and Fiona?" She asked.  
    "Carrying out your orders," Jondy replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.    
    "Oh, right," Max responded.  
    "So how are you sis?" Zane asked.  
    "Coulda' been better," Max replied.  
  
    Logan sat watching Max sleep.  It was rare he ever watched her sleep, she didn't need all that much sleep.  He enjoyed every moment of it.  She had fallen asleep while he was reading to her, like a child does when an adult reads a fairy tale.  She was probably catching up on her lost years.  He wished he could have been with her at her personal hell, he wanted to be with her all the time.  Max woke up, first one eye opening, then the other.  She spotted Logan, then smiled.  
    "It's nice waking up to you sitting next to me," she said with a smile.  
    "There's nothing else, I'd rather do," he responded, returning  her smile.  "Come on, I'll make some breakfast," he added.  
    "If this becomes a tradition, I might just have to live here," Max said, following Logan into the kitchen.  
    "I can only dream," Logan whispered as he spun around, and held her close. She could feel his warm breath on her face.  She smiled, as if giving him an invitation to kiss her.  He leaned in for a kiss.  The five X5's came around into the kitchen, and spotted Max and Logan kissing, so they quietly sneaked out.  
    "It's the freakin' love bug, those two," Jondy grumbled.  They went back to the living room.  
  
    That night, Max and Logan sat on the couch, with her siblings sitting around the TV.  They were watching a movie, but Max and Logan didn't notice any of it.  Logan had his hand on Max's foot, massaging it, as he looked at her. Max, upon decision, sat up and moved over to Logan.  He put his arm around her, and she settled into his chest.  After a while of furtive glances, they started to kiss.  And kiss.  
    "Number three," Max whispered with a smile.  Logan looked at her, puzzled  
    "The third, no fourth time we kissed.  I've been keeping count," Max added.  Logan chuckled and dove in to tickle her and kiss her.  She giggled, and Krit turned around to shush them, but had second thoughts.  She turned back to the movie.  
  
    Later on, Max lay awake, thinking about Logan.  She decided to check and see if Logan was awake or not.  Maybe I can return the favor and watch him sleep for once, Max thought as she crept down the hall.  She crept into his room, just as a dark figure hunched over Logan with a gleaming knife in her/his hand.  
    "Logan!!" Max screamed as she ran towards the dark figure.  She tackled the figure to the ground.  In the pale moonlight streaming in through the open window, she make out the features of the person's face.  
    "Brinn?" Max asked in disbelief.  Brinn was supposed to be doing recon, not trying to kill Logan, Max thought.  Caught off guard, Max was flipped over Brinn's head, into the wall.  Brinn jumped onto the bed, knife once again in her hand.  
    "Logan, roll!" Max grunted, as she tried to get up.    
    Logan had woken up to his name being screamed, heard Brinn's name being said beside his bed, and before he knew it, Brinn was over him with a knife.  Since he couldn't get up without his exoskeleton, he rolled off the bed, just as the knife intended for him jabbed into the pillow.  
    Brinn rolled over, putting the knife back into her jacket, just as Max jumped onto the bed. Before Max could touch her, Brinn kicked her.  Max bent over to avoid it.  Brinn kicked again, and Max swung back, missing it by an inch.  Brinn dropped down as Max countered the move, and kicked Max around the knees, causing her to fall on her back.  Just as Max landed on the bed, a foot came straight towards her face.  She grabbed it, and her foot made contact with Brinn's body as she pushed the foot off the bed.  Brinn rolled to a crouching position, as Max rolled off the bed and did the same.    
    Logan leaned against the wall, watching the girls fight.  He had never seen Max move so quickly, she and Brinn were at it so fast, he couldn't tell who was winning.  Suddenly, Brinn and Max were in a crouching position, watching each other intently. Brinn glanced at Logan, and suddenly pulled her knife out, lunging at Logan.  Max's hand shot out to grab Brinn's wrist as she screamed, "Logan, move!"  Logan rolled out of the way again, just as Brinn's body was flipped against the wall where he was sitting.  Max kicked Brinn, not missing a chance.  She kicked again, this time, Brinn turned over and caught it.  She flipped Max over like she was a stuffed animal, and had her pinned against the bad in a second.  She hit Max, then hit her again.  Just as she was about to kick Max, a blow across the head from Max's foot knocked her to the floor, with Max closely following.  Brinn found herself underneath Max, with Max's hand pinned to her throat, cutting off her air supply.  Brinn's hand shot out, Max caught it. She flipped Max off her.  Max gave Brinn a kick as she fell harmlessly onto the floor.  
    The X5's were disturbed from their sleep by a scuffle going on in Logan's room.  They all woke, none of them sleeping very well.  They opened the door, wondering what was going on, just as Max fell to the floor.   
    "Brinn?!" Syl whispered.  They had not seen Brinn since she went back to Manticore, this Brinn they didn't know.  While Brinn was distracted, Max took the chance to grab Brinn by the neck and pin her to the floor.  
    "Why are you here, Brinn?"  Max hissed.  
    "You sure as hell won't get the job done," Brinn hissed back.  
    "My mission.  Now get out," and with that, Max threw Brinn out of the window.  Brinn kicked Max as she went out, knocking Max against the bed.  Max watched as a hook came up onto the sill. She waited for Brinn to come back for the second round, but heard a swish as Brinn went down. Max went to the sill, and unhooked the hook, making Brinn jump the rest of the way down.  Brinn landed on her feet, unharmed.  She glared at Max staring at her from the window, and suddenly disappeared into shadows.  Max turned back to her siblings, still standing by the door.  
    "I got it under control, you guys can go back to bed," Max ordered the expectant X5's.  They shrugged and closed the door behind them.  Spotting Logan sitting on the floor, she picked him up and placed him on the bed.  She helped him under the covers, and began straightening the covers.  All the while, Logan was staring at her with utter disbelief.  
    "What?" Max asked, knowing perfectly well what he would say.  
    "I have never seen anyone move that fast, even a genetically enhanced human.  What did they do to you in those two weeks?"  Logan asked softly.   
    Max looked him straight in the eye.  All she saw was concern in his eyes.  She sighed.  
    "They did a couple tests to enhance my abilities some more.  Obviously they worked," Max replied.  "I don't want to talk about it, it was horrible," she added, anticipating what Logan would say.  Logan just nodded, and pulled her into a hug.  
    "I'm sorry, Max, I would have been there in a minute to get you out if I knew," he whispered.  
    It's ok, it's not your fault," she whispered back, starting to kiss him.  He returned the kisses, wholeheartedly.  God, I want her so much, he thought as he began to explore her mouth.  He pulled her onto the bed with him, still kissing her.  They ran their hands over, each other's bodies, not getting enough of each other.  Suddenly, Max turned over.  
    "I can't do this," Max whispered.  
    "Do what?" Logan said.  
    "This, us, I feel horrible.  Zack wanted…"   
    "Things to heat up between you two," Logan supplied.  
    "Yeah.  I loved him, but I never loved him in that way.  And I never got the chance to tell him.  I never got the chance to you either," Max said as she rolled over to face Logan.  
    "Tell me what?"  Logan asked, not daring to believe it.  
    "That I love you.  God I was dying in your arms and I couldn't tell you!" Max exclaimed.  Logan grinned as if Christmas has just come early.  
    "You look like you just got a really good Christmas present," Max observed.  
    "This is better, god Max I love you too," Logan said as he pulled her closer to him, if that was possible.  
    "Really?" Max asked in disbelief.  
    "Really," Logan replied.  Max grinned wide enough to match Logan's.  "Max, you are beautiful, smart, everything.  How could I not?" Logan added.   
    "Keep going," Max said, as she began to kiss him again.  She suddenly stopped, and lifted her head, so she could look into his eyes.  
    "Logan, could I stay here with you tonight?  No tthat,… just sleep?"  she asked.  
    "Sure, Max," Logan replied as Max climbed under the covers. She settled into his arms, his breath lulling her to sleep.  



	4. Chapter 2

Max woke up that morning to a dim lit room.  She looked around and spotted Logan, sitting by the side of her bed, his head drooped over cradled in his arms.  He looks just like a baby when he sleeps, Max thought.  Her movement caused Logan to wake up, he lifted his head and wondered when he fell asleep, when he saw Max.  He sat erect and grabbed Max's hand.  
    "How are you feeling?"  
    "Fine"  
    "So, I don't suppose you'd be up to some breakfast?"  
    "Logan, I'm beginning to think you've forgotten me, anything with food in it, and I'm always there!!"  Max exclaimed.  
    "No Max, I'm sorry, I meant…"  
    "Shh," Max said as she placed her hand over his mouth, "it doesn't matter."  They walked into the living room hand in hand, and Max gasped.  The others that were sitting in the room turned around, nine people to be exact.  Original Cindy, and Bling were there, as well as the rest of the living X5's, with the exception of Brin.  Krit, Syl, Jondy, Zane, Charlie, Fiona, and Sarah were all there.  Max let go of Logan's hand and greeted each of the X5's and gave each of them a hug.  She finally came to the last one, Jondy, her best friend from her Manticore childhood.  
    "How are you, sis?"  Jondy asked, for they had not seen each other in ten years.  
    "I could be better, you?"  Max asked in reply.  
    "I want to hear your story, Syl here informed us that you, Zack, and Tinga were dead," Jondy said.  The rest of the room murmured in agreement.  
    "All of you had better sit down for this, I mean all of you," she said as she spotted Logan standing by the door.  He came in and sat down in his armchair.  The X5's, with the exception of Krit and Syl, eyed Logan suspiciously, but turned their attention to Max.  The room was dead quiet.  
    "As all of you may have been informed, Zack and Tinga are dead," Max started, tears already welling up in her eyes.  "Since our leader is dead, and I am second in command, I will take over his responsibilities.  All of you will be taking orders from me.  I'm sorry this is the way it has to be.  I have a plan to bring down Manticore.  We need to kill Renfro, the director, by making it look like an accident.  We also need a diversion to draw some of her men far away so they can't come to her rescue.   Charlie, Fiona, it's up to you two to travel to Manticore and blow up their experimental labs.  That will draw the soilders back to Manticore away from Renfro," Max continued, telling them of her plan in full detail.  All the X5's had to admit, it was flawless, but it left little room for mistakes.    
    "So now that we know our instructions, will you tell us how you got here, why you are alive, and how Tinga and Zack died?"  Jondy asked.  Max looked away.  
    "Max, we have a right to know, he was our brother too," Syl added.  
    "No, you do have a right to know, but it's just hard.  Ok, two weeks ago, he came for me because he had found Tinga. You see, Tinga had been captured by Lydecker in turn for her family's safety.  I had found her in the place Zack said she'd be in.  She was in a coma, I don't know how, but I broke the glass. I knew she didn't want to live in a glass jar for the rest of her life.  As I was crying over her, Lydecker came in and captured me.  I was stupid, weak, and I am sorry.  I'm sure Syl and Krit told you the rest about our little raid on Manticore.  But, as Zack and I were going to the car, through the woods, we both were shot.  I had been shot in the heart, my right ventricle had been blasted away."  By now Max was sobbing.  "Zack was shot in the shoulder, he was still alive when Syl, Krit, Lydecker, and Logan left.  We were brought into the Manticore hospital wing.  When Zack found out I was dead, he told the doctor's to transplant me. They told him there were no hearts left, and besides I needed an X5 heart."  By now Max was sobbing uncontrollably, but she kept going.  "The stupid bastard, he, I didn't want him to, I would have rather died, I - I'm sorry!!"  Max finally broke down, as it suddenly clicked for the rest in the room.  They sat there, stunned, as Max got up and stumbled back into Logan's bedroom.  She slammed the door shut, and flopped onto the bed, still sobbing uncontrollably.  Logan, after recovering from the shock, came to his senses and went into his room, where Max was.  
    "Go away, I don't want to see anybody!!"  Ignoring her whines, he lay down next to her on the bed, hugged her, and stroked her hair.  He started to comfort her, as she cried.  
    "It's all my fault he's dead, now I have to be the leader, how could I do that?!  I'll never be as good, or as dedicated as Zack!!"  Max hiccoughed and sobbed, tears soaking Logans shirt in which she buried her face in.  
    "We'll help you, Maxie.  You don't have to do this alone," Jondy whispered from her place beside the bed.  Max lifted her head and turned to look at her family standing around the bed.  Her face suddenly reddened, she had cried in front of them, they heard it all!   
    "Maxie, it's not your fault.  You are not stupid, or weak, or a bad leader.  As Jondy said, you don't have to do this alone," Charlie added.  Max stared up at them all.  Jondy sat on the bed and held Max's hand.  Max hugged her as they both cried.  Soon the whole room was crying from the loss of a brother and sister, and the realization that they might have to continue without them soon.  



End file.
